Forever In Your Arms
by Laceration Gravityy
Summary: "The streetlight shined beautifully on ever angle of his face and he looked perfect, he really did. I got along really well with him, more than well. He smiled at me and I couldn't help myself..." My very first shot at Frerard and it kind of really sucks.
1. School Starts

**Warning to anyone who reads this. This was my very first Frerard and first shot at writting for a while, so it sucks a lot. you dont even need to review, i know its crappy, but i was young and new to the whole fanfiction thing. I dont write like this anymore, so dont judge my writting on this little piece. If i were you, Id just check out my other stories. believe me, they are way more worth it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own MCR. This has never happened blah blah blah...**

* * *

Gerard's POV

I was walking down the street to school like I always do. That's when I heard someone yell "Faggot!" I turned to see who it was. A blond, built boy about 5'8, was leaning against a wall with three other boys and they were all laughing at his comment. It was just the very beginning of the year and they already haven't failed to make my day miserable. Sure, this was nothing new to me. I'm sixteen and was now getting used to those comments since I found out I was bi for a year now, but it still hurts to hear it. I sighed and kept walking.

As I entered the school, I realized I was missing one of the notebooks I needed. "Shit!" I muttered to myself.

Some guy nearby heard me and decided to reply to it "Aww what's wrong little fag? Your boyfriend breakup with you?" a couple of other guys laughed along. It was usually the guys who made fun of me; the girls would mostly just pretend I'm invisible.

Great, now I was late for class…again. I opened the door and walked in to what I thought was geo class, I was wrong. "Mr. Way, is there something you need? Biology class doesn't start for you until third period." It isn't unusual for Mr. Mcartus to talk all sarcastic like that.

"I uh...sorry." I apologized and quickly closed the door and headed for the classroom right beside bio, which was geo, the right class. I felt my cheeks get hot from embarrassment.

Frank's POV

I was sitting through yet another boring bio class and it was only the first fucking day! Class finally got interesting when a pretty boy with black hair stumbled in... Did I just call a dude pretty? Anyways, he was always the one being called a fag and stuff. I kind of felt bad for him. He muttered a quick apology and rushed out. I could hardly hear him; he was too quiet from embarrassment. I heard a few assholes in my class call him a faggot between fake coughs. How pathetic. I felt bad for him. Plus, he was kind of cute... I'm not gay or anything, but it's the truth. When it was lunch break I spotted him sitting alone so I went over and asked if the seat was taken.

Gerard's POV

"Hey, um is it okay if I sit here?" asked a boy with beautiful eyes and the prettiest smile I've ever seen. He had two piercings, one on his lip and one on his nose, it really looked nice on him. I could feel my cheeks getting hot again. What do I say? What if he's just screwing with me? Is he with the other douche bags who call me fag? He was cute though... And that smile, it was so sincere and kind.

Oh no, I was thinking for too long, he said, "Its okay I was just wondering... I um… I just saw you here on your own...so I uh... Never mind sorry, bye." Why was I so stupid?

I quickly replied, "No! I mean, yes! Sure, sit down," he just smiled. Oh that smile. His cheeks flushed and I could tell he was sweet. I smiled back at him so I wouldn't seem clumsy and shy, even though I am.

"I saw you this morning when you ran in bio class by accident." I could feel myself blush again. I think I like him, a lot. He was gorgeous and seemed really nice. Too bad he probably wasn't gay or bi. He was wearing a black and green Misfits shirt, I really liked that band.

I was lost in thoughts again so I replied, "Oh. I uh... Ya I realized that."

I could tell I sounded kind of harsh because he then said, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean, its just that saw you and ya... I just wanted to say hi. By the way, I'm frank." shit, he probably thought I was a total asshole now.

"Sorry I sounded harsh, In didn't mean it like that. It's just people have been giving me a lot of shit today. Oh, and I'm Gerard."

Frank's POV

Gerard seemed really nice. I don't think he has that many friends, considering the fact that he was sitting alone. So I asked if he wanted to get a coffee after school or something. He smiled and muttered "Um… Ya sure." he had a nice smile. He seemed really cool; I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. He had a nice name, too. Gerard, it suited him.

My thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice, not Gerard's, "Hey frank! What are you doing bro? Why are you sitting with that little bitch?" I noticed Gerard looking down shamefully.

Gerard then said, "You should leave, it wouldn't be good for you to hang out with me, trust me."

I replied, feeling guilty, "Can we still meet up after school?"

"Ya sure, I should go," He then left.

Jack, a boy I know came up to me "What are u doing dude? That's Gerard way, he's gay. He might try to touch you or something." He laughed; he looks like a donkey when he laughs. I didn't like them talking about Gerard like that. But Going on Jack's bad side was just begging for a beating.

So I quickly replied "I needed some notes from him for the next class, I think I have history with him." I then muttered a short goodbye and left.


	2. First Date, First Kiss

Gerard's POV

I had two other classes with Frank bit he hesitated to talk to me. Of course, I understood. I was bi after all. He probably wouldn't want to be called fag everyday, anyways.

I had slipped him my number in case he still wanted to see me. So after school, I drew a bit of whatever came up in my mind, while watching the phone. I like to draw and I think I'm good at it.

I didn't want to keep my hopes up because I doubt Frank would call. But then the phone rang and I quickly picked up. "Hello?" shit! I probably seemed desperate.

"Hi! It's Frank, we talked during lunch till uhh.." I didn't want to talk about what happened.

I cut him off, "Yes I remember. Are we going to get a coffee still?"

"Yes, if you want to..."

"Ya, I do. Do you know where I live? We could walk together if you want?" What was I saying! Of coarse he doesn't know where I live, I'm not exactly popular.

"Ya, I do actually. I was walking home and I saw you walking far up ahead of me. You live only a block away from my house." Oh, I wasn't expecting that. "I could come and get you in ten minutes Gerard, if that's cool?"

"Ya. I mean yes! Okay see ya then, then" I'm not that best with words. And I really liked frank.

Frank's POV

I went to get Gerard as planned. I was kind of nervous. I didn't know why. I felt weird; I've never felt this way, so confused and all. I knocked on his door and he opened it in a matter of seconds. I said hello and he flashed me a big bright smile. I liked his smile, a lot.

"Let's go. I know this great coffee place that's close." I said.

"Sure, let's go." he replied.  
After the coffee, I walked him home. We hadn't seen anyone we knew so we didn't have to deal with crude words spit at us. It went great. We immediately connected, as if we did this a million times before. I really had a lot of fun.

Gerard's POV

When we got back to my place, he said, "I had a lot of fun, Gee. I hope we can hang out more often." I liked it when he called me that, Gee. This date had been really great. Was it a date? We talked for awhile and it was dark now. There was not one awkward moment. I learned that he plays guitar.

The streetlight shined beautifully on ever angle of his face and he looked perfect, he really did. I got along really well with him, more than well. He smiled at me and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He stayed there for a second or two and then pulled away. His beautiful eyes got big. What had gotten into me? I didn't think he was gay and now I had ruined our friendship. The only one I really had since everyone found out I was bi. I also like girls a bit but I have no chance with one, especially since everyone now knows that I also like guys and all. Oh well, I like guys better anyways.

Frank's POV

He kissed me! Gee kissed me! I pulled away but I think I liked it. I stuttered my words "I um… I uh… I don't... No I ca-"

He cut me off, "Sorry. I'm so, so sorry! I just got caught up in the moment and I'm sorry," I saw that he was going to cry. I didn't want him to cry. I felt bad now, especially since I liked it .I pulled him close to me and kissed him, I've never felt this way before. I felt his tongue press up against mine and explored my mouth. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer. We pushed up against his door, now kissing each other. I have never kissed anyone like this before.

He pulled me away for a breath, "Sorry...I just... I need to...breath," We took a little pause, just staring into each others eyes like in those cheesy movies. "Want to come in Frankie?" I liked that, Frankie, it's nice.

Gerard's POV

I asked Frankie if he wanted to come inside since my parents weren't home and Mikey was out will Alicia, his girlfriend. Frankie answered, "No, I should probably get home."  
"Okay. See ya." he turned away and started walking home. I opened the door and walked in, with a grin on my face, feeling accomplished. 


	3. Unsure Thoughts

Frank's POV

Was I gay? I couldn't be. I've hooked up with girls before. But I can't remember ever having real feelings for anyone. I know I have some feeling for Gee. I enjoyed our night. I went to sleep confused, that night. I knew I liked gee, but was I gay? Maybe I was bi? My thoughts flooded my mind that night, and I fell asleep drowned in them.

Next day

Gee came up to me that morning, "Hey Frankie."  
"Hi Gee,"  
"I had a lot of fun last night,"  
"Ya, me too,"  
"Want to come over tonight? My parents work late a lot and my brother won't mind, he's usually with his girl friend."  
"I don't know, maybe. Actually, why not? I'll come." If I want to figure this out, I was going to have to spend more time with Gee, and I couldn't complain.  
"Great! See you later!" he then left to get to his class. I had to get to my class, too. 

Gerard's POV

During lunch, I saw Frankie and waved for him to sit with me. He smiled and started to walk over. "Hey," I greeted him.  
"Hi," was his simple response.  
I saw Jack, just another asshole, walk over to us, "Need more notes, Iero? Or have you found yourself a boyfriend?"  
"Screw off, jack," I said to him.  
"What did you say, you little bitch?"  
Frank looked down, almost shamefully.  
"I thought you were my bro, but I guess you're just another faggot."  
"No I'm not!" Frankie told jack. I didn't want him to be called a fag but why was he denying it? We did make out last night for a good two minuets.  
"So why are you sitting with him?"  
I heard Jack ask. He pointed at me and asked him as if I was a disgusting animal.  
"This fag? I was just getting notes, like you said." those words stung like sharp needles. It has been said to me millions of times, fag. But it's never hurt so much.

Frankie then got up and followed jack. I felt hot tears threaten to fill my eyes. Frank looked back at me; he looked as if he was in pain. Good, after what he just said to me, he deserved it. I couldn't watch him with the others. I needed to leave, now. 

Frank's POV

I am such an asshole! I can't believe I just said that to gee! It's bad enough people say it to him every minuet, but now he heard it from me! My hands were in fists and my short nails dug into the palm of my hands. I wanted to punch Jack in the face for what he made me say. I know it was my fault but I couldn't help feeling that Jack was responsible. I watched Gee walk right out of the cafeteria and it hurt me to see him like this.  
He avoided me all day and I don't blame him.

So after school I walked over to his house. I knocked on the door. He opened up the door after about 10 seconds. "Wha-" he began. I grabbed his face and began to kiss him hungrily, before he finished whatever he was going to say. I didn't want to talk about what happened. He pulled away, "Frankie, stop." he didn't seem mad, just hurt and disappointed. "I think you should leave now,"  
"Gee, I'm so sorry."  
"You should just accept it! I have! You get used to it after a while,"  
He was crying now and it hurt me so bad to see him like this. "I know Gee, it's just I've never felt this way before. I...I really like you,"

We stood there silent for a moment. Gee was the one to break the silence, "I'll see you tomorrow frank," then he closed the door. I could tell he was upset with me because he called me Frank not Frankie. I headed home, staring at my feet, and feeling like a coward.


	4. Find Out Once and For All

Frank's POV

I knew how upset gee was at me. I knew I had to really show him how I felt and a simple apology might not cut it.

When I spotted him that morning, I walked up to him and he just kept walking, which was expected. I asked him if I could walk him to his class. He replied saying, "I can walk alone,"  
He wasn't going to say yes, no matter how hard I tried. His class was pretty close by from where we were. I just grabbed his hand and I started to walk him to his class. "What are you doing, Frankie?" I could already tell my plan was working since he called me Frankie again. I could feel people already staring at us. I could also hear people whispering fag. We got to his class. A big smile was on his face. This made me smile too. "Frankie, you didn't need to,"  
"Nah, I wanted to, especially after what I did to you yesterday. See you during lunch?"  
"Yeah, see you during lunch," He flashed me one last smile and stepped into class.

Gerard's POV

Lunch was great today. We talked and giggled for pretty much all lunch. We got the usual comments all through lunch and some people yelled fags across the room. Jack threw stuff at us a few times which was expected. News of Frankie and I holding hands spread through the school pretty fast. I don't know about everywhere else but some people in New Jersey are pretty homophobic. My parents were working late today, as usual, so I invited Frankie over after school for more privacy. Frankie accepted.

Frank's POV

I headed to Gee's house after school. When I got there, he immediately opened the door without me even having to knock. He pulled me inside and said, "Come on upstairs to my room Frankie," Why was gee so excited?  
"Uh gee? Is everything alright?"  
"Yeah! Why wouldn't it be?"  
He had a big grin on his face and I knew something was up. We ran upstairs and once we got in his room he slammed the door shut and pushed me up against it. He started kissing me and I returned the favour. I loved the way his lips tasted, a bit salty but kind of like blueberries. We were still kissing, more fiercely now. His tongue was wrestling my tongue. He bit my lip and tugged at it, teasing me. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward, longing for more. We kept going for about a minute. Gee then pulled back, panting. He needed to catch his breath, as did I. He pulled me forward smiling and then pushed me on his bed. He pulled off his shirt over his head. He laid over top of me and we continued to make out. He reached under my shirt, feeling my hot skin underneath. He began kissing my neck. I let out a little moan of pleasure. I could feel Gee smiling while he was kissing me. One of his hands were under my shirt, the other hand was trying to undo my belt. I had a feeling I knew what this was leading to. I didn't want to stop him but I don't think I'm ready to...you know...do it. I softly pushed him away. "Gee I don't think I'm ready. I can't...I just..." He looked at me with his beautiful, dark green eyes. He moved back away from me. "Gee, I'm sorry,"  
"No, it's okay." He itched his nose like he does when he's a bit nervous. "We've only been together for a little while, I understand," Even though he was acting like it was okay, he looked disappointed.

"It's not that. I'm just not ready to do it. Gee, I...I think I'm in love with you."

Gerard's POV

I suddenly looked up. He loved me! Frankie loved me! But then why didn't he want to…you now...do it with me? I didn't say anything for too long and he took it the wrong way. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just thought I should tell you 'cause...you know..."  
"No Frankie, I feel the same way,"  
"Really!" He flashed me with a smile. Frankie had one of the cutest smiles I've ever seen.  
"Yeah," I smiled back at him. He leaned forward and I knew exactly what he wanted. I also leaned forward and we kissed. We almost started making out again when Mikey, my brother, walked in.  
"Gerard, where's the- oh wow.. Oh god I...sorry I just.. I needed... I didn't know...bye!" Mikey was shielding his eyes. He was fine with me being bi and all but it was always going to be weird to him.  
"No! Mikey wait!" I stopped him, "we weren't doing anything. Besides, I've been meaning to introduce you two. Mikey, this is frank, my boyfriend. Frankie, this is my brother, Mikey." They greeted each other with a simple wave, smile, and hello. Things were a bit awkward and quiet.

Mikey broke the silence first, "I should go. Bye frank. Nice meeting you." He walked right out of the room and closed the door. Frankie and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hey Frankie? Do you want to stay for super tonight? You could meet my parents, they aren't homophobic or anything,"  
"No I don't think so. Not tonight. I'd love to meet them sometime, though. Speaking of parents, I haven't told my parents about us yet."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know, it's just...what if they are...you know, homophobic. What if they don't accept me and hate me?"  
"I can come and tell them with you, if you want,"  
"I think I should tell them myself, but what should I say? What did you tell your parents?"  
"Well, I kissed a guy once and he freaked out. Anyways, the principal called my parents and that's how they found out. They asked if I was gay, I told them I liked both guys and girls. They didn't hate me, but it did take them a little while to accept it but they're fine. Just tell them you want to talk and just tell them,"  
"Alright, thanks babe," Frankie winked at me. I put my hand on his thigh, reassuring him. I could tell that telling his parents about us stressed him out. He kissed my forehead and said, "I should go now, see you tomorrow,"  
"Alright, bye Frankie,"  
He left me and my house. If I could tell his parents for him I would, I don't want him stressing about it. I let out a sigh. Today has been exhausting. But now I know for sure that I'm in love with frank Iero! I smiled to myself. I fell back onto my bed, sleep taking over my body. 


	5. Got To Let The Parents Know

Frank's POV

I was happy because now I knew that I really did love Gee, but I couldn't help stressing about telling my parents about us. This whole thing was fucking messed, but I couldn't help enjoying myself.  
I just hope my parents won't freak out. When I got home, I could already smell super. My mom was an amazing cook. "Hey mom. Where's dad?"  
"He had to work late tonight. Is everything alright?"  
"Ya, everything is fine," I hesitated to tell her the truth, but I had to tell her some time. "Uh mom? I need to tell you something,"

Mom looked worried. "What is it?"  
"I uh... I think I might be gay or bi, I don't know,"

My mom looked paralyzed. "Frank? Is this some sick joke? It's not funny,"  
"No mom, I'm telling the truth," she sat down looking flustered. "mom? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine!" she snapped, "I just need to think for a minuet. Are you sure that you're...you know..."  
"Yes mom, I have a boyfriend. Please don't hate me,"  
"Oh Frankie, you just took me by surprise. I would never hate you. I just need to find a way to tell you father,"  
"Ya, I'm just glad you don't hate me, that you're not homophobic," My mother was always so kind.  
She got up and kissed my forehead. "Baby, I will forever love you. No matter what. Understand?" I simply nodded my head in response. "Now go wash up and do your homework. I'll call you down when super is ready," I smiled, pleased and her reaction to all of this. I walked up to my rooms as my mother told me and completed an assignment due tomorrow.  
That night I was trying to fall asleep in my bed after super. I heard my dad close the door, coming inside. I heard him say hello to my mother and her saying hello back.

"Mmm, what's for super? It smells great. Sorry I had to work late,"  
"its okay honey. Can we talk for a second?"  
"Sure, what's wrong?"  
"It's fran-"  
"Is he okay!"  
"He's fine, honey. But he told my today that he has a boyfriend," Even though I was lying in bed, I could almost hear my father's shocked expression.  
"As in he's-" dad tried but mom cut off his sentence not wanting him to say it out loud.

"Yes, that's what he thinks," I heard foot steps coming toward my room. Someone yanked my door open, I was guessing my father.  
"What the fuck Frank! Is what your mother telling me true!"  
I sat up in my bed a bit scared. I have never seen my father so mad. I just nodded, afraid that if I said something my father would explode on me. He was breathing heavy. He took one big breath and I thought he was going to yell at me. To my surprise, he just broke down crying. I have never seen my dad cry before. I came closer to him, wanting to comfort him. I cautiously rubbed his back, awaiting a sudden uproar. He did nothing. Just sat there, crying.

"Dad I...I'm sorry. If I could make this easy I would. But I...I haven't changed. I'm still Frank, your son,"  
"No son of mine is...is gay,"  
"I could be bi," He got up, not looking at me, but the floor instead. "I just hope for your own sake that when you wake up tomorrow, you have every thing figured out, that you go back to the son I knew." He said nothing more, just left my room.

When he was out of earshot, my mother came and sat beside me on my bed. "Baby, your father is very hard headed. When he believes something, he is the only one who can change his own mind. I know he still loves you. Just give him some time, he'll come around," I nodded. She kissed the crown of my head, said goodnight and left me to be with my own thoughts.

Next day

I woke up that morning with a headache. I put my fingers to my temple as if to reduce the pressure in my brain. I stood up and it suddenly sent a throbbing pain that made me dizzy, it went away after a matter of seconds. My headache, on the other hand, was going to stay with me for the rest of the day, I could tell.  
I went downstairs and said good morning to my mom. She replied, "Good morning honey, how are you feeling?"  
"Headache,"  
"It was expected," she smiled at me, not a happy smile but more of a pained smile. I nodded.

She passed me a plate with toast and jam, the usual, and I thanked her.

"You slept in a bit, so be faster this morning," she said to me. I nodded, not having much to say.

I could hear my dad walking upstairs. I guess he was awake. He came downstairs. Surprisingly he said good morning to both of us. He sat down for breakfast. Then he told me, "Son, I thought a lot about why you...informed me last night," I wanted to avoid this conversation as much as possible, but there was no escaping now. "My cousin was also...gay," he never told me this, "he had a very hard life. But before he knew he was this way, my cousin and I were best friends. I loved him, in a brotherly way of course. I just...I don't..."  
"Dad, it's okay. You don't have to accept it. But you can't change it. I can't change it. But understand that I'm the same and I'm happy,"  
He nodded, "I know," he sighed. I could start seeing tears fill his eyes. "Frank, you are my son. I will always love you. If I will ever accept this, I don't know. But I'm still here for you," He smiled at me. I never noticed how much older he looked. He gripped my shoulder, reassuring me. I smiled back.

Then I said, breaking the silence, "I should go get ready. Thanks for breakfast, mom." then I went upstairs to my room to get ready for school. Thank god it was a Friday


	6. I'm Okay, Really

Gerard's POV

That morning, I caught up with Frankie so we could walk together. "So, did you tell your parents?" I asked Frankie.  
"Yeah, my mom was shocked but she didn't get mad,"  
"And your dad..."  
"He didn't take it so well at first, but I'm still alive," He smiled a sad smile. I put my arm around his waist and he put his head on my shoulder. He looked up into my eyes and moved his head off my shoulder. He leaned closer to kiss me. I also leaned in closer. His mouth parted and I parted my mouth too. We kissed, our tongues entering each others mouths before I lips even touched. We had stopped walking, but I didn't notice until someone yelled fag. I didn't care because every moment I was with Frankie was work all the harsh comments and all the beatings. Every time we kissed, the world would stop.

He pulled away, smiling, happy this time. "I love you, did you know that?"

I nodded, "I love you too Frankie," we kept walking, not wanting to be late for school.

Frank's POV

Today, for lunch, Gee and I decided to sit outside, under a tree. We didn't talk much, just enjoyed each other's company. But there was something at the back of my mind. I just had to ask, "Hey babe? Have you ever...had sex?" he looked up at me, shocked at my question.  
"Uh, no I haven't. I almost did once, with a girl at a party. Why do you ask?"

I looked down at my sandwich. "Well, you tried to with me, but I...I was kind of scared to. You didn't even hesitate. It seemed like you have done it before,"  
"Nope. I just knew what I wanted." We both looked up into each other's eyes.

"Would you like me differently if I hadn't stopped us?" he came real close to me. He held my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Frank Anthony Iero, I will always love you no matter what. If we do it or not, I will always love you the same, don't ever forget that," I nodded, believing what he said. He kissed me, but only a peck on the lips.

Gerard's POV

Of coarse I want to have sex with Frankie, but he meant more to me than just that, so much more. Our day went by as it normally would. After school, he was coming over to my house. We walked home; first to his house so he could drop off his backpack and books, then we went straight to my house. We said hello to Mikey and Alicia who were eating snacks in the kitchen. We went up to my room. Frankie fell back onto my bed, throwing a beanie sack into the air and catching it.

"You know what, Gee? I think I'm ready. I wasn't quite sure at first but now I know."  
"What? No, you are not. Believe me babe, I would love to but you would be making a big mistake,"  
"What! How could you say that? I'm sixteen and I love you! That's not going to change! Why would it be a mistake? I know what I want; I want you, every bit of you. I want to know every part of you," he seemed very serious about it; I could tell he wasn't going to give this up.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure. Can we? Please gee? Now?" He looked at me with those beautiful eyes, how could I say no?

"If you say so..."  
He smiled like a little kid when they get what they want. He jumped and started kissing me. He reached down to my crotch. "Whoa there cowboy, take it easy," I've never seen him like this.

He sneaked his hand up my shirt and in my pants. "Are you sure you want me to take it easy?" he asked, in a sexy voice. I leaned back on the wall, letting him seduce me. I wasn't wearing a belt so it was easy for him to. I undid my pants making it even easier. He reached into my boxers, feeling me. I let out a little moan, not wanting to be too loud; I didn't want Mikey to hear. I let my pants fall down below my knees. I leaned my head back and he started kissing my neck, his hands still in my boxers, still feeling me but harder and faster now. He was great. We had hardly started and the pleasure was already too much. I let out a louder moan this time, not being able to control it. "Oh frank!" he stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me. I could tell he felt accomplished from the grin spread across his face. I shook off my pants, kicking them across the room. I reached for his hand in my boxers. I took out his hand.

He looked confused, "I thought you wanted me to," I put my fingers on his lips, shushing him. I held both his hands, trying to push him back on my bed. He knew what I was doing and he let go of my hands. He took off his pants and threw them in the corner of the room, boxers still on.  
He put his arms around my waist and pulled me back on my bed, on top of him. We made out for a little bit, our tongues constantly colliding. He paused for a second to take his shirt off. I started to kiss his neck. Moving on to his chest. Then lower, to his bellybutton. I bit the edge of his boxers, slowly pulling them off. They slid off under his knees. Frank held my head in his hands, burying his fingers in my hair, urging me to just do it. I licked it, teasing him, and was about to suck, but then someone opened the door. "Fuck! Oh god! Oh god oh god oh god. What the fuck!" It actually wasn't Mikey this time, it was Alicia. "Ohhh, sorry guys. Gerard you really need to lock this door," She giggled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Frank had pulled up his boxers.

"She really needs to learn to knock," I said.

"What did she want anyways?" Frankie asked. I shrugged, honestly not knowing.

I then said, "So, you're pretty nice down there,"  
"You're not so bad yourself," he winked at me.

Since the mood was completely killed, thanks to Alicia, we just made out in our boxers for a little while longer. When we paused for a little, we just sat and talked. "We kind of got close," Frankie said.  
"Yeah, but not quite 'all the way'. But we still had fun," he grinned at what I said and licked air with his tongue.

He glanced at the clock, "Shit! It's getting late, I should get home before my parents do,"  
"Alright," I sighed, wanting him to stay longer. We both got our clothes back on, forgetting to do so before. I walked him downstairs, to the door. "I don't get why you have to leave, it's a Friday night,"  
"I'll call you tomorrow," he tapped my butt, wanting me to stop complaining.

I grabbed the back of his neck and gave him a kiss. "Bye Frankie,"  
Bye," he winked at me one last time and left.

I closed the door behind him. "So, you had fun, I hear," I jumped. It was Mikey.  
"Can you please tell your girlfriend to knock," he chuckled at my comment.  
"Sure bro. So, how was he?" I punched him in the arm, smiling.

"Shut up, douche,"  
"Diner is ready in a few minuets. I made hotdogs for Alicia and I, want some?"  
"Sure, whatever. Thanks," I then ran upstairs, fell onto my bed and imagined that Frankie was still here, in my room, with me. 


	7. Bulletproof Heart

Frank's POV

The weekend by as it usually would. Gee and I got coffee a few times and made out, of coarse. Except for that, nothing much happened.

On Monday, when I was walking down the hall, Alicia came up to me, "Hey frank,"  
"Uh hi Alicia, wats up?"  
"So I'm having a party at my place tonight. I was wondering if you and Gerard wanted to come?"  
"Ya, sure. When?"  
"Tonight at eight,"  
"We'll be there,"  
"k cool, see you then," Then she walked away. I was actually looking forward to it.

Gerard's POV

So I was going to the party tonight with Frankie. Who has a party on a Monday night? When we got there, it was about 9:30. It was the usual party scene. Everybody was too drunk, already, to call us faggots. People were just having fun and not caring about anything.

There were people laying on the couch, sitting in a corner, and doing much more than just making out. Some drunken girls were dancing all alone with a drink in their hand.

We found Mikey and Alicia making out in her room. At least they had enough self respect to not do it in front of everybody.

"Frankie, I'm going to go to the washroom, okay?" he nodded and kissed me, then walked away to the snack table.  
I came out of the washroom, looking around for Frankie. I walked over to the snack table, that's where I last saw him. He wasn't there. I looked all over. I couldn't find him. I finally looked in the second washroom. That's where I found him. I wish I hadn't. There he was, sitting in the corner beside the bathtub, with a girl in his lap. My jaw dropped. I was confused, what the fuck was frank doing. They were full on making out. I was only gone for two minuets and...and this happens!

"Frank! What the fuck are you doing!" he looked up, shocked. He pushed her off of him and got up. I felt hot tears burn my eyes as they freely started flowing down my cheeks. I sprinted out the door, away from everyone, out of the house. I wanted to get away from the world. I just didn't understand.

I saw a dark alley. I walked toward it. I leaned against the wall and slipped down, sitting on the floor that smelled of piss. "Gerard! Gerard!" I heard frank yelling for me. I was lying on the dirty floor, a mess of tears. Frank spotted me, "Gee? Baby stop. What are you doing on the ground baby? C'mon let's go home,"  
"Leave me alone you fucking asshole. You can't go making out with a girl like that and then call me baby,"  
"Gee I'm sorry, she just started kissing me and I was curious okay? Not knowing if I still liked girls or not,"  
I shot him a death stare. He was curious? What kind of excuse was that! "Really Frank? I thought you were better than that," he was crying now.

He walked towards me. "It's so hard not knowing yourself. All I needed was closure. Proof that I am how I am,"  
"You are with me, you said you loved me. What more do you need!"  
"But I know now. When she kissed me, I felt nothing. I didn't get a boner, it just didn't feel right," He held my chin up. "Only an experiment, that's all it was. It meant nothing. I'm gay. I know now. Maybe it was just her that I didn't like but all I know is that it's you I want. That never changed. Please Gee. Please forgive me,"  
I know I needed to forgive him. In a way, I understood him. I don't think I could live without him. I nodded. He smiled and pulled me up to my feet. "Let's go home. It's almost ten,"

We walked home, not talking much. I didn't have anything to say. He kissed my forehead and said goodnight. I went inside, overwhelmed about everything. I wondered if it was my fault. Maybe it was because I couldn't fulfill all his desires? Once again, I slept in my bed, my thoughts drowning my mind. 


	8. My Way Home Is Through You

Frank's POV

I hate myself. Each time things go good, I fuck up again. What was wrong with me? Kissing that girl didn't make things better. Things were already perfect and I screwed it up.  
That morning, while walking to school, I saw Gee walking up ahead of me. "Gee! Gee! Wait up!" he looked back and just kept walking. "Come on Gee! Wait up!" I ran to him. "Gee, baby? I know you are still mad, but will we let something like this ruin us? Just please don't give up on me,"  
"Frank this has happened before! You are too damn afraid to be yourself!"  
"I learned my lesson this time. Please, Gee? Forgive me? I can't live without you," he stood there, thinking about what I said. I added, "I love you. More than anyone I've ever loved before,"  
"Promise me that you will accept yourself. Just deal with it! Aren't you happy! Just...just..."  
"I will never hurt you again. It was just really hard for me. I was lost. But now I know better," I slid my hand in his and squeezed. I saw one tear roll down his face and hugged him. He hugged back and buried his face in my neck.  
"Come on Gee, we need to get to school," he nodded and we kept walking.

Gerard's POV

I loved Frankie too much to be mad at him. So he fucked up, again. All relationships have their hard times. I could tell he was hurt too. He felt alien to himself. As if he was a stranger. He was confused. At least he had it figured out now. I believed him when he said it would never happen again.  
"You are too good for me. I hurt you but you stay anyways," he told me, kissing my forehead. We ate lunch outside again, today. It was nice not having to always listen to peoples insults.  
"I need you. Even though you can be an asshole sometimes," I laughed and looked up to him.  
"Seriously, Gerard. You don't understand how sorry I really am. I can't stand hurting you,"  
"I know. It's over now, forget it. Don't think about it," he nodded. I leaned on him. He kissed my neck, I let him. I giggled and said, "Not at school," he didn't stop, I didn't want him to. I pulled his chin up and kissed his lips, he kissed back.  
He pulled away and asked, "I want you to meet my parents. Can you come over tonight,"  
I didn't want him to feel pressured. "Frankie, you don't need to,"  
"No, I want to. You deserve it," he wasn't going to leave this alone.  
I nodded, "Okay, I'll come over tonight,"  
He smiled, "Great!"

Frank's POV

Gee came over after school, for the first time, to meet my parents. My mom actually liked the idea and said he should stay for super, so that's why he did. My father wasn't so keen on the idea. He wasn't upset anymore but he still didn't like me liking guys. But in the end, my mom talked him into it.  
Diner went well. There was an awkward silence or two but all in all, it was great. After diner, Gee thanked my mom for the food, shook my dad's hand, and then we ran upstairs to my room.  
"Well that went better than I thought it would," I said. I was lying on my bed and Gee was sitting on the floor, even though there was a chair right beside him.  
"Your dad didn't seem to like me too much, but your mom was nice,"  
"No, my dad doesn't hate you, he's just...weird about this whole thing,"  
"Either way," he crawled towards me, "Both your parents could hate me, that doesn't change a fucking thing," I smiled at that.

He climbed on my bed and started kissing me. I kissed him back. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He started kissing my neck. Hopefully, this time, no one would walk into us. I pulled away, taking off my shirt. He saw me do this and he pulled off his shirt too. We continued kissing again. I removed my belt and threw it across the room. He moved away and pulled off my pants. Then, he pulled off his own. He was standing and I was sitting so I got up and started kissing him, wanting the feeling of his tongue in my mouth. He pulled off his boxers. He grabs around my waist and turned me around. He pulled my boxers down so they were under my knees. Gee pulled me against him. He was in me. He was all mine. I let out a little moan. He giggled. "Oh Gee," I didn't want to be too loud.  
"Frankie! I have cookies for you and Gerard. Come downstairs and get them," oh shit! That was my mom. At least she didn't walk into us. Gee pulled away and put his boxers on. We both got dressed and ran downstairs.  
My mom handed me a tray of homemade cookies and we thanked her. I couldn't wipe off the grin off my face. I looked over to Gee; he was smiling to himself too. He winked at me when my mom wasn't looking.  
At around eight, Gee had to go home. Finally, we did it, for the very first time! I slept in my bed, my dog sleeping below my legs. 


	9. The Only Hope For Me Is You

Three weeks later

Gerard's POV

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping in their beds, but me. I got hungry so I went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. That's when I heard someone bang on the door. I jumped. Who the fuck would be at the door at two in the morning? I looked through the peephole, too frightened to open the door. I saw Frankie. He was completely naked. I opened the door. He was white as a ghost and shivering. There were bruises and cuts all over his body. "Oh Frankie! What happened!" I pulled him into my arms for warmth. He started balling his eyes out.  
"They beat me, Gee. Jack and his friends. There were too many of them. I didn't know where to go. I dint want to go back home. I didn't know what my parents would say,"  
I grabbed him a blanket and wrapped it around him. "Why were you out in the middle of the night?"  
"I went to walk the dog. He kept bugging me,"  
I sat him down on the couch. "You can stay here for the night," he nodded.  
"Gerard? What's going on?" I heard my mom from the stairs. She ran downstairs. "Oh Frank. Darling what happened?" I gave my mom a look. She knew. She sat down beside him. "It's going to be alright. Do you want anything? Warm milk?" he shook his head. "Okay. If you need me I will be upstairs,"  
"Thanks mom," then she went upstairs, like she said.  
I wrapped my arms around Frankie, comforting him. He was still shivering but he was better. We fell asleep like that, not another sound. 

I woke up in the morning to hear ringing. It was the phone. I jumped up to answer it. "Hello?"  
"Gerard! Where's Frank!"  
"It's alright, Mrs. Iero. He's here. He was walking the dog last night. Some guys at our school beat him up. He came over to my house last night. He has a few scratches but he's alright,"  
"Oh thank god! I was worried sick when I didn't find him in his bed this morning. Thank you, Gerard. Frank can really count on you."  
"I would do anything for him,"  
"How badly is he hurt?"  
"Not bad. Only a few scratches and bruises he will be fine. He's still sleeping,"  
"I'm glad I can trust you. He really loves you, you know. He can come home when he wants," I smiled, happy she felt this way. Good thing it was a Saturday. 

Frank's POV

I woke up and I could hardly move. Everything hurt. Gee was standing in the kitchen. "Are you alright, baby?" he asked.  
"I need to call my mom,"  
"Don't worry about it. Your mom already called. I told her everything. She said you can come home whenever you want,"  
I smiled and said, "Thank you, Gee," He walked over and kissed me softly the lips. There wasn't much to talk about.  
"I will always be here for you. No one will ever hurt you, as long as I'm here," I believed him. When I was with Gee, I felt safe. All that mattered was us, together. He held me in his arms, lightly kissing me.

3 months later

Gerard's POV

Frankie and I have been together for almost four months now. We love each other more and more everyday. Not in a boring way, though. We have our fun.  
As for Jack, to everybody's surprise, he was gay. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to let it out. A month later he attempted suicide, he couldn't accept himself. He didn't die, though. But after that, things only got worse; he got arrested for drug possession only weeks later. I felt bad for him, I really did. 


End file.
